Mixed Emotions
by 1776IsMyLife
Summary: One day, Adams invites Dickinson over to have a nice little chat. But all of you should already know that that ISN'T what happened. Instead the two were feeling some...mixed emotions, and decided to explore them. Warnings: Eventual SMUT male/male don't like, don't read, flames will NOT be accepted, because they are disrespectful, and i will report!


heard a knock on the door, and was not surprised to see that it was . John decided to give a bit of a surprise before he came in for some rum (again, they're against the British, and will not drink tea). He hid on the right of the door frame, just out of Mr. Adam's sight line. As soon as Adams took a quick look around, he stepped through the door to have the shock of 's surprise appearance.

"You bastard! Damn you, you scared the hell out of me!" yelled Adams at the top of his lungs. Before Adams could yell anymore, Dickinson put his hand over 's mouth before he could yell any more offending profanities, walking behind him and snaking an arm around his waist.

"Now, now, , let's not wake the neighbors, hmm? Perhaps save the yelling for something else?" suggested Dickinson as subtly as possible. He knew he was successful in keeping the true meaning of those words a secret...for now. Adams shivered at the close proximity, and suppressed a groan at the hot breath on his ear.

Adams, now silenced for the very first time, followed Dickinson suspiciously as he walked into his kitchen. I wonder what he's playing at, he thought wearily.

Looking around the kitchen, it was as if you were standing in the middle of a meadow, except this was no meadow. It sure was big, though. From the looks of it, it wouldn't be possible for anyone to feel cramped in it. Unless there were too many people in it. That would pose a problem for claustrophobic people.

"Like what you see?" asked Dickinson. What a stupid question, he thought, of course he does. It's huge! It also happens to have some of the finest china and cooking utensils. "It's..." there was a pause in the air, as he tried his best to finish his sentence politely. "Huge. And expensive looking," he said, making it sound as though each polite word was a kick to the stomach. For Adams, this was a very difficult task. Maybe easier for others. But Adams hated this man with about half of his heart, and had half a mind to call him out on how he didn't need so many expensive things. But he left it where it was, and walked down the hallway, deciding to explore a particular room. Little did he know that this just happened to be 's sleeping chambers.

The room was very big for just one person, and had a regal sort of style to it. The curtains were red and velvety, as was the rug and the bed's comforter (and sheets, AND pillows). John became very curious about the bed, and decided to rest himself. Just before he was about to drift off, he felt the mattress shiver a bit before he knew that Dickinson had practically just pounced on him.

John thrashed around as much as he could, but to no avail; Dickinson's longer frame and surprising strength had him pinned to the mattress.

"Hello, John," purred Dickinson, "Are you leaving so soon? We're just getting started," he whispered in his ear. Dickinson wedged his knee between 's legs, putting pressure on his dick. He squeezed John's wrists and pushed his knee down more when Adams started struggling in a frenzy of anger, confusion...fear.

"Goddamit, John, we have wives! We are married men! I'm not a homosexual!" yelled Adams at the top of his lungs, his chest heaving, and eyes searching shiftily for 's. He then made a rather weak attempt to throw off of him, but he was still very weak. let his head flop onto the pillow behind it, in utter and uncharacteristically accurate defeat.

looked back down at , who was staring back in expectation. "Are you sure you're not gay? Did you not marry just for children?" asked Dickinson, his face looming closer to the other John's. In truth, Dickinson had somehow just read his past exactly. At first, he loved Abby like no other; he lusted after her, to the point of bearing his children. After a while, that lust seemed to become love, as he spent most of his time with his children. But,hearing 's statement, and at the way they were positioned, he knew that he was, in fact, a homosexual...just like .

"Actually...that was the case. See, back in my younger days, I had some thoughts about other boys that I knew no one would approve of. So, for more than twenty years, I strictly prohibited myself from thinking or doing anything relating to my actual sexuality. For more than twenty years, I thought I wasn't..." trailed off , closing his eyes and sighing in frustration with himself. How could he have done that to himself? How could he have done that to Abby? The dear woman, that he only thought of as a sister...he betrayed her. He betrayed everyone...except maybe a few Congressmen. Except .

Dickinson began nuzzling his neck, then showering it with languid, warm kisses. moaned lightly at 's ministrations. "Oh, ...you know I accept it. And I'm sure the other Congressmen will as well, that is, if they are the friends and colleagues we think they are." At this, looked back down to 's knee...the one that was pressing hard onto his dick. He felt his body start to react to the duel efforts of the knee and 's lips. Adams felt 's hands trail up and down his sides in a torturously slow manner, which made squirm in pleasure.

With a final peck on the lips, reluctantly pulled away and said, "Seeing that we lost the mood...would you like to stay here for the night?" asked Dickinson, his grey-blue eyes boring insistently into 's incredibly similar ones. Although he had stated it as a question, they both knew that it was not actually one. was staying, and that was final.

"Could I...take off my regular clothing, please?" asked , flushing in embarrassment. "Absolutely. As will I," said , his eyes smouldering and more attentive than usual. They both turned their backs to each other, for the sake of modesty, and changed. They also both took out their ribbons, setting them on a nearby bed stand. "Do you have any other beds, ?" asked , staring at expectantly.

Suddenly, looked very smug...not that he didn't look like that most of the time. "Although you might expect me to have many bedrooms, the fact is, I do not," said , smirking at and taking a step or two closer. "Yet, of course...there is one that we could...share, perhaps?" 's eyes widened to the size of dinner platters. "B-but...I could sleep on the floor?" suggested in a last attempt to save his dignity.

"I don't think you would enjoy sleeping on the floor, now would you, ?" said , wrapping one arm around 's firm waist, the other tracing the broad, strong muscles of his back. "I do think you would prefer the bed, as to save these beautiful muscles of yours," said , smoothing his hand over every ridge of 's back. shivered at the contact, and felt his body start to heat up at their close proximity. "Fine, but don't you dare try anything," said , climbing into the bed with . "Agreed," said , wrapping an arm around John's waist once more.

"What in hell are you doing?" whispered sharply, gasping as John nibbled on the shell of his ear. "Not trying anything. Just lay here with me. Go to sleep," said , rubbing his hand up 's sides once again. Suddenly, Adams put his right hand on Dickinson's left one, stopping its motions. "I...can't sleep...with you...doing that," he said in between sharp breaths.

"Fine. I'll stop. But I can't promise it will stay that way for long," he said, winking at . "Thank you," said , rolling away from . He yelped when pulled him back to his front, kissing his temple afterwards. tiredly spooned , resting his head on the nearest pillow. As the great John Adams closed his eyes, he thought about where this could take him. He was already sure of his sexuality, but was still unsure of where Dickinson and he stood. What does this make them? After all, they can't just walk into Congress acting all friendly to each other. This would raise suspicion, and no doubt the Congress would team up to do some investigation. He shook off these thoughts, shutting down his mind for some much needed sleep.


End file.
